theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One (AWW)
is the first chapter of Avatar, World War. ---- "Sir, the Earth Kingdom ships are approaching." "Send out the planes." "We have, sir." --- We see a plane. A man without an aviator's mask in ninja clothes is driving. He rams it into another plane and jumps out. He lands onto an aircraft carrier. Soldiers approach him, and he sets the whole ship on fire. He then touches the metal and pulls out all the electricity from the ship. He steals a plane. "GET HIM! FIRE THE MACHINE GUNS!" They fire at his wings and they explode. The plane hits a ship and they both explode. The man is sent flying. He electrocutes everything and falls back into the water. --- We see a man with short brown hair on a speedboat, next to a woman with a thin, long black ponytail. "Why does Sensei Claude always send us on the recovery missions?!" the woman says. "Well, maybe because we're some of the least important." says the man, in an Australian accent. He wipes some coal smudges off his face, but actually smudges it more. "You're the head engineer of the Southern Air Temple and I'm the one of the most powerful airbenders in the world." the woman replies. The man shrugs and goes back to driving the boat. "Those dead bodies could swamp the boat. This is as far as we go." says the man. The man with the ninja outfit is shown among the dead bodies. "That one looks alive, Rusty." says the woman. She pulls him out of the water and feels his heart beat. "Alive?" says Rusty. "I doubt it Ariel." The man's eyes open up. He tries getting up, but falls down. --- He wakes up in clothes: (right) He walks a bit, and then Rusty and Ariel walk in. "We were wondering when you'd wake up, mate." Rusty starts. "This is much better than the camps down near the water. Nice backpack." replies the man. He looks at his red diamond. "Is that yours? You were clutching it like your life depended on it." replies Ariel. "It's one of the only things my parents passed down to me. Name's Cole." answers Cole. Ariel pulls away Rusty, and they talk quietly. "That's the Fire Lord and Lady's missing son's name. He looks like them and even has one of the Royal Fire jewels." says Ariel. "Well, mate, I don't think we should just kick him out. He had an Air Nomad soldier pass." replies Rusty. The two walk off. Cole gets up and walks down the stairs. --- "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Cole is sitting in Rusty's garage. Rusty walks down. "The big man says we're roomies, mate." Cole walks over to the open wall. "Northern Water jets. Armed with bullets, but bigger." Rusty stomps and the wall is covered. They hear an explosion. "Grenades!" shouts Rusty. Cole's eyes glow. He kicks down the wall. "YOU'RE THE AVATAR!" shouts Rusty. ---- On the surface... "Ariel, ''what ''are they firing at us?" promptly asks Claude. "Grenades, sir." answers Claude. "They can't be grenades, they're too big." carries on Claude. "Too big to be bullets." informs Ariel "Perhaps bombs?" replies Claude. "Negative, sir." answers a soldier in his early twenties. The temple rocks. ---- TO BE WRITTEN Category:Episodes Category:AWW